Thunder and Shadow/Chapter 22
Chapter description :Violetpaw feeds a morsel of sparrow to Snowbird as she reflects on what's happened in ShadowClan in the past half-moon. She noticed that Dawnpelt was devestated that Crowfrost died but she was able to do her duties. :However, Mistcloud and Sparrowtail have not hunted since Kinkfur´s death. Suddenly Violetpaw notices Scorchfur coming to the medicine den and asks Puddleshine how his mate and daughter were doing. Puddleshine tells them that Snowbird and Yarrowleaf are better. Yarrowleaf greets Scorchfur weakly and he tells him that she did not seem better and said that she would not have gotten sick if Rowanstar had acted sooner and she would have the lungwort quicker if Crowfrost had not given up the hostage. Puddleshine says that Onestar would not act even if they had Twigpaw. Snowbird tells Scorchfur that he saved lives and more cats would have died without him. The gray tom states no cat would have died if they had stronger leaders. :Lionpaw pokes her head through the den entrance and asks how Pinenose is doing. Puddleshine tells her that she is feeling well. Pinenose calls for her denmate and tells him that she was proud of their son for saving the Clan single-pawed. Scorchfur asks Puddleshine about what made Onestar change his mind. :Puddleshine assumes that StarClan sent him a message. Scorchfur leaves while Spikefur touches noses with Pinenose and goes to follow him. Dawnpelt asks Violetpaw to check for prey at the fresh-kill pile. where they find that some prey is remaining. She notices some of her Clanmates in the clearing as Strikestone pads over to Dawnpelt and greets his mother. :Dawnpelt gives Violetpaw prey and asks why there were no hunting patrols. Strikestone says that Rowanstar called Tigerheart into his den. As Violetpaw begins to eat the vole, she notices and Tigerheart appear at the entrance and follows her Clanmates. Tawnypelt faces them but Rippletail whispers something to Spikefur, who looks at Rowanstar harshly. Violetpaw wonders what the warriors were talking about. :Tigerheart orders several patrols. Spikefur asks Tigerheart where he and Rowanstar would be hunting and Tigerheart replies that Rowanstar needs to rest from the illness. :Rowanstar tells Spikefur that he will hunt for the Clan if it needs it. He tells him that he must be strong. Spikefur snorts that it was a bit late for it and Violetpaw watches him signal his patrol to leave. She wonders that she had gone back to ShadowClan to live by the warrior code but now she notices that most warriors had forgotten loyalty. Violetpaw hopes tonight's Gathering will help them remember how to act. :Violetpaw drapes the last piece of dried moss inside Oakfur's nest, and Ratscar says that the light brown elder would be pleased with it. Ratscar looks at the third nest which is stale and says sadly that it was going to be quiet with Kinkfur dead, mewing that Oakfur was not much of a talker. :Rowanstar calls for ShadowClan to pick the cats going to the Gathering. Violetpaw wonders if Twigpaw would be there but feels angry that she left her. She notices Tawnypelt and Tigerheart are standing expectantly in front of Rowanstar, along with a few of her Clanmates. :As Rowanstar calls for the cats, Violetpaw notices Spikefur and Mistcloud standing by the edge of the clearing and not hurrying to join the other. When Rowanstar calls on Scorchfur and Sparrowtail they announce that they are not coming. Violetpaw watches in disbelief as Spikefur, Rippletail, Sparrowtail and Mistcloud join Scorchfur and glare at Rowanstar. Scorchfur tells Rowanstar about why they should meet with the Clans that would not help them. Spikefur hisses that they were prepared to watch them die. :Rowanstar pushes his way through the cats and tells Scorchfur that he was the leader of ShadowClan. Scorchfur huffs at Rowanstar asking where he was when Crowfrost gave Twigpaw back to ThunderClan without a fight. He replies that keeping a cat is no excuse for anyone to act like rogues. Spikefur retorts weather rogue cats hold herbs while cats dies or if were clan cats. Mistcloud says that Onestar behaved badly and the other clans let him. Rowanstar tells them to come to the gathering to air out their thoughts. Scorchfur growls that words did not work. Rowanstar tells him that he would speak for him. However, Scorchfur tells him that he shouldn't come back from the Gathering if he went there and calls Rowanstar a weak leader. At the same time, Spikefur hears footsteps and turns to the entrance along with few other warriors. :With shock, Violetpaw recognizes Darktail, Rain, Raven, Needletail, Sleekwhisker, Cloverfoot, and the other rouges among them. She notes that every cat was here except for Beenose. Violetpaw wonders if she had left the Kin or if she died of sickness. Characters Major }} Minor *Tigerheart *Oakfur *Snowbird *Yarrowleaf *Scorchfur *Spikefur *Pinenose *Puddleshine *Tawnypelt *Ratscar *Sparrowtail *Mistcloud *Rippletail *Birchpaw *Lionpaw *Dawnpelt *Strikestone *Snakepaw *Darktail *Needletail *Sleekwhisker *Rain *Unnamed rouges }} Mentioned *Crowfrost *Kinkfur *Twigpaw *Onestar *Beetail *Bramblestar }} Important events *Snakepaw, Whorlpaw and Flowerpaw become apprentices. *Tigerheart is appointed as Rowanstar´s deputy after Crowfrost dies. *Darktail and his Kin take over ShadowClan; only Tigerheart, Rowanstar, and Tawnypelt leave for the Gathering. Deaths *Wasptail- Yellowcough *Crowfrost- Yellowcough Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:A Vision of Shadows arc Category:Thunder and Shadow